


Iwaizumi puts the quarters in for you at the laundromat

by glittergelpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! x Reader, How did I End up Here?, One Shot, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergelpen/pseuds/glittergelpen
Summary: A warm soft blanket from the laundromat, and also Iwaizumi. Or in other words I wrote some x reader oneshots.Chapters 2,3,4,5,6 and 7 all have a gender neutral reader :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever actually written x reader before, which is a bit surprising upon reflection. Ive been writing fan fiction for years and I somehow side stepped this style. I think that its actually quite interesting that besides Chose Your Own Adventure books, fanficiton is the strongest form of second person writing. I myself have been guilty of making fun of x reader works (all in jokes) , but still there are few main stream books that come in second person. Anyways, here is Iwaizumi.

You were so tired. Tired in your bones, in your eyes, the heaviness of your hair on your head. Your entire being was exhausted. You had work, and projects, and due dates. Friends that needed help, family that called you one too many times. It had been this way for weeks. The work kept coming. It didn't stop. There was always something to do.

Even in the late hours of the night when you found moments of free time, the things you enjoyed didn't seem fun. You didn't want to draw, or paint, or play video games, even watching the tv felt draining. You were so utterly exhausted that it hurt.

But it was Friday night now, and you had nothing booked. You had ignored the few texts on your phone. Turned off your notifications for work emails. You trudged through your front door. Not bothering to kick off your shoes and coat. You headed straight for your bedroom, landing on your bed with a thump. It was 6:30pm and you were going to sleep. You were going to sleep forever you decided.

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

At 7:00 Iwaizumi appeared at your front door with two boxes of takeout. You had been really busy lately and hadn't had time to hang out with him. But you had said Friday was free, that he should come over. He stood there for a couple minutes after he had knocked and rang the doorbell. He texted you again but no answer. He wondered if you were home. He couldn't see if any of the lights were on, you weren't answering.

Maybe something had come up?

Then he got concerned. What if something had happened? He hadn't heard one peep from you all day which was a little odd, you weren't one to blow him off without at least sending a text message either. He checked social media, trying to see if you had posted anything but you had been radio silent on all platforms for the day.

He looked this way and that. Not sure exactly what he should do. He decided that he wouldn't be able to eat all this take out. The best option would be to go inside, spoon some out into a container, put it in your fridge and then leave.

And he was curious.

Iwaizumi went to your mailbox. He stuck his hand inside, grazing his palm on the inside of the mailbox until he found the extra key you had duct taped there. He had seen you do this on many a drunk night.

He unlocked the door quietly. Even though he wasn't doing anything wrong it felt strange to be in your home without you. He crept into the kitchen, setting the food down quietly. Before he got to banging open the cabinets to find a container, he wanted to look around.

All the lights were off so he flicked the hallway switch on. He poked his head into your bedroom. There you were. A lump amongst the blankets and pillows. Laying face down, fully clothed, you hadn't even bothered to crawl under the covers.

And your room. God it was a mess. Iwaizumi felt bad for judging you on that. But it was really messy. Then it struck him. How busy you said you were, how you haven't hung out as much, how you were texting and calling less. You must have been so fatigued.

He quickly went back to the kitchen, putting the food in the fridge. Then he found a trash bag from under your sink and got to work. Back in your room he tossed away crumpled receipts, some food wrappers, an empty amazon box, junk mail that had piled up next to your bed.

He thought it might be creepy what he was doing. Especially because he kept looking at you to make sure you were still asleep. He wasn't sure if he could handle the awkwardness that would be you waking up to him sorting through your trash.

He moved so quietly, stiff and still. He could hear your breathing. The lull of it made himself sleepy. He thought about what it would be like to lay with you. He noticed your feet hanging off the bed, he wondered if he should push them onto the mattress. You’d be terribly sore if he left you hanging off the bed like that. But he was much too scared of waking you to do so. He’d look at your resting face, see how empty and overworked you were, and start cleaning in vigor again.

Iwaizumi hung up jackets and cardigans. Turned away as he tossed a pile of t-shirts and bras into a hamper. Lined up your shoes into proper pairs in the closet. Straightened up the books, stationery and knick-knacks on your desk. Rid the nightstand of dirty glasses of water. Ran a rag over your lights to get rid of the dust. He even swept the floor.

The only thing he couldn't do was make the bed. He felt proud himself as he scanned the room in its new state of perfection. But that feeling faltered when he thought of what Oikawa would say in this moment. There would have definitely been some heavy teasing. It didn't matter. If you weren't going to take care of yourself, Iwaizumi would do his best to pick up the slack.

In the kitchen he took some of the food for himself, and left the rest for you. Leaving the extra key on top of the container in the fridge. He wrote a simple message on a sticky note. Tacking it to the food. Before leaving he gave the place one more scan. Making sure his presence was not there at all.

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Saturday morning you woke up feeling as if you had returned from vacation. It was as if you hadn’t actually been in your body for a while. You were also unusually optimistic for just waking up. This good feeling wore off fast. The waves of exhaustion had ceased their attacks, but your body was sore. Specifically your legs. And you were hot, sweaty from sleeping in your clothes. Your face felt dirty. Mouth gross and dry. You had skipped the night routine.

Rolling over onto your back was when you noticed. Your room was spotless. You definitely had not cleaned last night. Or at all in the past few weeks for that matter. Suddenly you felt uneasy.

Had some creep broke in? Was this going to be one of those bizarre news articles about a girl getting murdered in an elaborate way? You glance around for your phone. You thought you had tossed it next to you upon getting home but found it on your nightstand plugged in.

You snatch it up, surprised that it is already 11:45am. There is a missed facetime call from your best friend, a couple instagram notifications, and then a small barrage of texts from Iwaizumi.

“Oh my god”

You say out loud. This was definitely the work of Iwaizumi. Then the rush of guilt flooded into you. You had completely forgotten about him. You winced and then flopped back on the bed. Even worse was that he had seen the total wreck that was your room. It wasn't usually so unkempt but you hadn't had the time or energy to clean at all.

Unsure if this was a calling or texting matter you push it aside for the moment. You needed food. As if on cue you felt how barren your stomach was. You could text Iwaizumi back after you got at least a slice of bread.

Your heart dropped off a cliff when you saw the takeout. It was your favorite, you knew just from the box. In Iwaizumi’s long precise handwriting was his very curt note.

_Came with food. Cleaned._

_-Hajime_

You didn't even warm the food up. Just started eating. You felt as if you should cry. He hadn't even woke you up. You were so overwhelmed by what he had done. It was so much, he had just brought over food and tidied up but it was so much. You laughed at what his reaction would be, if you called him with tears pouring down your face, trying to eat. You were so happy that he had done any of this for you at all.

Phone in hand you hovered over his contact, hesitating. But you know you have to call.

“Hey, you're awake”

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 


	2. Walgreens is nice at 4am

Forever. That's how long it had been. Forever since you got to smother yourself in your friends presence. To sit next to them in the car, piled on top of eachother. To split a plate of fries. To grab at the stary pieces of lint in your friends hair. Tiny pieces of friendship that you had missed more than you knew how to.

Getting drunk was also something that you had missed. Or rather getting drunk outside of your own house. You had spent the entire night out. Going from the diner, to the club, to another club and eventually here. Walgreens. The sun was threatening to come over the horizon. You guys needed reinforcements.

Iwaizumi pulls the car to a stop. Your friend puts their hand on your back, pushing you out of the car. You stand with the door open, everyone throwing their orders out. Your friends ask for vitamin water, an assortment of snacks, and of course some ibuprofen for when you all eventually went to sleep. Oikawa demands a pack of mints as well.

Iwaizumi follows you to the store doors. The bright fluorescents burn at the brim of your eyes. You crinkle your nose in dissatisfaction. But you luck out, besides the two of you, the store is completely empty. You fall into the usual banter. A snide remark about the poor choice of music on the store speakers. You laugh at a terribly made display, feeling bad for whatever employee had to put it together.

“I feel so fucking gross”

Iwaizumi says. You're in the candy aisle trying to find that brand your friend likes. You give him an expression somewhere between confused and playful. Not quite sure what has prompted him to say such a thing.

“What?” 

He gestures to himself, a bit exasperated.

“I am covered in sweat, I’m pretty sure some of Oikawa's throw up is in my hair-”

“Ew,”

You laugh, cutting off his annoyed speech about his hygiene. He does look a bit uncomfortable though. He continues with his tangent.

“We went to two clubs, one club is enough by the way. Do you know how many people I have on me?”

“What, like in spirit?”

You ask in a teasing tone.

“No, in sweat, dead skin cells, spilled drink and hair.”

You give him another glance. He is in rough shape, disheveled.

“Here, follow me”

You take him to the shampoos, hairbrushes and scrunchies. He watches as your eyes dart between the products looking for something. Then your hand grabs a bottle, he doesn't know what. You go another aisle over, his sneakers behind you in pursuit. You snatch a few more things off shelves. You're headed to the front of the store when you turn to him.

“Go wait in the bathroom, I'll be there in a second”

You say it so casually, like it means nothing. He feels a quick warmth spread across his face, his voice hitch up just the slightest.

“What?”

Your back is already to him, walking away. He keeps his gaze on you, only briefly. Iwaizumi runs a hand across his face but pulls it back in disgust when he feels the film of grime on him. He weaves through the aisles. Then he spots the bathroom sign in the back, by the pharmacy. His hand lingers over the door knob. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to keep his cool around you in such proximity.

But he goes in. Because you told him to. And because he's fairly certain he heard your footsteps on the cold aluminum tile. The door has barely shut behind him when you open it. A gust of air crashing into him. You dig into the plastic bag, tossing him a pack of toothbrushes.

“Open that”

He does as he’s told. Hands trembling just a bit. You get out a mini tube of toothpaste, taking the seal off. He feels relieved in a way, that you two are just going to brush your teeth in here. Iwaizumi holds out the toothbrushes as you swab the paste on.

You attempt to ask him something, the bubbling foam in your mouth getting in the way. You see the way his eyes crinkle in a smile and give him a bit of a shove. There is the faint hum of the store's music. It's distant, and as you spit into the sink you ask him what song it is. But he doesn't know either.

He’s washing away the mess in the sink bowl when you order him to sit down. You shut the seat with the bottom of your shoe.

“On the toilet?”

Iwaizumi says with a shocked tone. You roll your eyes and twirl your head to face him.

“If you don't sit there, then I have to sit on the sink. You're too tall”

He grabs a paper towel and wipes off the sink for you. You observe him, entertained. Iwaizumi moves out of the way, motioning for you to take your place. You hop onto the sink, the walgreens bag still on your wrist. Your hand digs around until you find the bottle of dry shampoo.

The rattling sound of the can as you shake it. The flicker of the soft bright light from above the sink. It has Hajime mesmerized.

Neither of you speak as you put your hand on his shoulder, pulling him down to your height. He doesn't have to lean over far, but still he leans. You mist his hair with product. Watching as the white powdery substance falls over him like snowflakes. The silence is chilling. You feel every inch of the quiet, it's in your fingertips as you massage the dry shampoo into his hair, it's in the way he follows your hand, it's in the pit of your stomach as it starts to melt with nerves.

You curl a strand of his hair around your finger. You don't need to. You run your hand through all his hair one more time before reaching back into the bag. Hajime pulls the plastic loops off your wrist, holding it up for you. You mutter a soft thank you.

The crinkle of the face wipe package is the loudest sound you have ever heard. It pains you to hear it cut across the hush of the room. You grab one of the rose scented cloths, bringing it up to his cheekbones. Brushing it along the lines of his face. You pretend to not see how intensely he is focused on you. Your hand shakes as you fold the cloth over and bring it down onto his jaw, under his chin.

You have to turn away. Tossing the wipe aside, grabbing a new one. When you go to face him again you lock eyes. Both of you stare openly. Examining each other like you would be getting tested on the others facial structure. Biting the inside of your cheek, you stroke along the bridge of his nose, careful not to get the cloth in his eyes. As you brush along his eyebrows your hand steadies, and he closes his eyes. 

There isn't anything in your hand as your fingers press into his eyebrows. Brushing the little hairs back with a gentle touch. When you stop his expression is pleading, like he is trying to ask why you stopped. But there is one more item in the bag.

“This is my favorite chapstick, I swear it works the best”

Iwaizumi is locked onto your thumb as it twists the cap off. All he can do is nod in response. It is daring actually, how you swipe the chapstick to his bottom lip and then his top lip. To then just hop down off the sink, brush off your legs and swing open the door.

He follows you in a trance. Dazed by what has transpired between you. His hands are behind his back, holding onto the door knob. Seemingly trying to keep the two of you in the previous moment. Not wanting to leave behind or forget the absolute magnitude of emotions.

You are a few steps ahead. Waiting for him, he's standing at the door, looking down, not moving. There was a shift. Before it felt like you and Iwaizumi had been in the store together. Now it felt like everything else was just _around_ you and Hajime. You had entered a new orbit, a gravitational pull emitting from Iwaizumi.

He regains his composure. Giving you a smile and saying,

“We’re lucky that it wasn't terribly disgusting in there”

You laugh and it breaks up the tension. You're about to throw a retort at Iwaizumi when another voice cuts in.

“There you guys are! It's been like twenty minutes, what have you been doing?”

It's Oikawa. You jump at the appearance of his company. When he sees that Iwaizumi is at the bathroom door he shakes his head.

“Did it take you twenty minutes to shit or were you two fucking in the bathroom?”

He’s trying to be funny, like how he always is. But the glance you share with Iwaizumi and the moment of hesitation before either of you say anything is enough. It's enough to have him embarrass the two of you in front of the cashier, finally purchasing the snacks. Oikawa is giving a full on theatre performance, with his never ending stream of teasing and questions.

Oikawa is all too excited when you get back in the car and join your other friends. Tumbling over words because he’s talking too fast trying to explain what he saw. Iwaizumi pulling out the toothbrush and toothpaste, trying to defend himself. Oikawa asks why it took twenty minutes to brush his teeth then and Iwaizumi can only insult him.

You giggle in hushed whispers in the back seat of the car. Your friends' limbs draping over each other as they try to hear every ounce of your story. Your body still feels as if it's been hooked to jumper cables, your skin crawls with nervous thrill from just recounting what happened.

Iwaizumi is driving. At each red light he looks back at you. Admiring the way you are huddled with your friends. Oikawa is still teasing him, not believing that _nothing_ had occurred. Iwaizumi isn't really listening though. He can't remember the name of the song. The one you asked about, and so so desperately he wants to know.

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 


	3. Totally fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1O6Q3h1ghy5OT4e9Hsp4RT 
> 
> My playlist that serves this exact purpose

The last song faded and the playlist came to a halt. Both you and Iwaizumi looked up from your work. The two of you had been working in a peaceful state for almost two hours now.

You shuffled your papers setting them aside.

"Here,"

You said handing your phone over to Iwaizumi.

"Chose another playlist, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No it's okay, I'm good"

He replied as you turned to leave the room. He could hear you moving about in the kitchen. Iwaizumi was scrolling through your music library when one of your playlists caught his eye.

It even had a cover image on it and an obnoxiously cute name. Clicking on it to see what songs were listed he saw the description. A simple but direct sentence told him everything he needed to know about this playlist.

You had definitely made this for whoever it was you were crushing on.

There wasn't any other explantation. All the songs you listed fit the theme perfectly too. He could still here the rustling of noise from the kitchen, he heard the hum of the microwave when Iwaizumi decided to do something desprate.

He didn't want to embarrass you by putting the playlist on. Even if you ended up not caring he didn't want to put the two of you in a potentially uncomfortable situation. Or rather, he would do anything to avoid this subject with you.

If it was up to Iwaizumi he wouldnt even want to know if you liked anyone at all. But here was proof that you did. The playlist was in your recents. He took out his own phone, recorded a video of him slowly scrolling over the playlist and then quickly found something else to put on.

Iwaizumi sat staring blankly at his laptop. He felt excited, but also shameful that he had pryed into something that you might consider private. But he just had to know.

What did you listen to at night when you thought about being in love? What about when you were day dreaming? What were you hearing as you imagined holding hands with someone?

Did you listen on your morning bus ride? Before you fell asleep? While your brushed your teeth and untangled your hair?

"I made some popcorn, I've been craving it all day!"

You came back into the room with a bounce in your step. You were already munching down on the buttery snack. Iwaizumi had to compose himself before thanking you. He swiped a couple kernels himself before getting back to work.

You stared at him. He was being stiff. You chalked it up to his work load. He had said he had a lot to do. You opted to take a bit of a break. Scrolling through social media, doodling some nonsense on your papers.

It had only been about five minutes when Iwaizumi got up suddenly. He still had that odd demeanor about him, you couldn't quite place what was bothering him.

"You okay?"

He hadn't even moved, he was just standing over his laptop looking down at you. When you spoke it seemed to wake him up from his strange spell.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's been a long day though and I'm tired , I'm gonna head out now"

Iwaizumi said while packing up his things.

"Oh, that's totally fine, you've been working hard it's about time you got some rest anyway"

This wouldn't have been unusual most days. But he was so rushed. It was like he had been shaken. You fumbled over words trying to ask if something had happened. Everything he said felt forced, or like an excuse. You worried if you had done something to upset him.

At the front door Iwaizumi struggled to get his coat on.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

You ask one more time, wanting to be sure. He's already on the porch.

"I promise I'm okay, I'll see you later"

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

At home Iwaizumi was meticulous in patching together his copy of your playlist. The curiosity was clawing at his thoughts.

He made sure each song was in the exact order you had it in, that the playlist was on private, in the description he put in quotation marks what you had put there.

The entire time he was blushing like mad. When it came time to listen he climbed into his bed. He lay on his back and closed his eyes. Trying to see what you saw in this music.

He played it in order on his first listen. Then on shuffle. Eventually he fell asleep with his ear buds in, the music too loud.

The ebb of the music also awoke him. It was early in the morning. The sky still pink. Air from his open window fresh and bitter against his skin. He thought you had chosen the right songs.

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾


	4. I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind (yes like the song)

The wind was loud. Even with Iwaizumi walking so close in front of you the wind was roaring. It felt like a living being, it was so strong you swear you could see it. The lines, gusts, shooting upwards, twirling, twisting. The tall grass cutting away at your legs, bits of dirt flying past you. 

You stumble a bit on the uneven ground. Iwaizumi can feel your hand graze against his arm as you attempt to steady yourself. He latches onto your wrist. You hand tightly around his own wrist now. 

The two of you continue walking through the big field. Your thoughts filled with the sound of the tree leaves rustling, their static. The trees were towers, giants, that swayed with hazard. They surrounded the clearing of grass and flowers. It was a sheltered pasture with no others. 

Warmth from the sun made the stinging of the wind feel less like blades. Bits of lone branch, dry grass, and thorns occasionally leave their mark on your skin. Still you keep up with Iwaizumi. 

He leads you to the tallest tree. It stands on a slight hill above the rest of the clearing. Dark green leaves standing out from the skies clear blue. You stand beneath it. Looking up trying to see exactly what Iwaizumi is seeing now. You look at him. Following his eyes as they maneuver around the tree. 

"This one"

He says sitting down onto the ground. You follow suit sitting next to him. There is the rush of the wind again. You spread your arms out trying to see if you can catch it. Iwaizumi does the same. He pushes his palm into your face, denying that he has any control over it. You smile and bite his finger. He frowns at you but it's broken into a cheeky smile when you meet his eyes. He can't quite contain himself the same when you both look at eachother like that. 

Then there is the quiet between you. It's not like the other silences. The ones when a test is minutes away from being over, the room buzzing with anticipation. Or like in a waiting room with everyone teetering in fear. The silent daunting of the unknown between people. There is no discomfort, none of that. 

Occasionally his hand will wind a piece of your hair around his finger. You'll brush a blade of grass along his arm. He closes his eyes, leaning into the heavy breeze. He stays like that for a long time. You braid a few lone flowers and strong strings of grass into simple loose rings. Trying to remember how you used to make them when you were younger. 

His fits around his middle finger. Iwaizumi lifts it up to the light of the sun admiring what you have made for him. But the gusts take it off, destroying the elementary jewelry. He fears the expected expression of loss on you. Instead you toss your ring up in the air as well. Watching intently as the grass and flower petals break apart violently in the stream of wind. How they fall and rise. 

Like how you were watching him and the tree, he watches you. Trying to understand what you are seeing but in the way you see it. Together you gaze out on the field. It's an ocean. You could drown in it. You wish you could, to stay forever buried in a place where you only feel air in your chest, nothing heavy. With the cold of the wind, the warmth of the sun. The speckles of bright color that are the flowers. 

Iwaizumi lays down, hands tucked behind his head. You toss a hand of grass at him. He reacts by ignoring you. You crawl over to him. Your finger weaving through the grass trying to find the perfect blade. You find one, hover it over his closed eyelids. Drag it slowly along the arch of his brow. His face twitches, not wanting to break. You barely even touch his lips with the greenery. His eyes parting just the slightest to watch you.

You hold it for maybe too long on the groove above his lip. He dare not look up at your face. But then you take the grass to the side of his nose and he laughs. Then you jab him in the ribs, trying to tickle him, you get a bit more of a laugh but stop. Not wanting to incite him prodding you. To your surprise he doesn't. 

Iwaizumi isn't ignoring you anymore either. He was observing you once more. Unable to handle the intensity of it, you face forward. There is an especially harsh blow of wind that kicks up the plants around you. You put your arm in front of your face to block it. When the air settles Iwaizumi sits up next to you. 

He is closer now. He watches your arm fall and sees a few of the small cuts from when you had to walk through the field. Iwaizumi picks up your arm. Revolving it in his hand. Tracing over the lines he finds. The cracks of skin, scratches, and the lines on your palm. 

He brings his fingers to his mouth, kissing them, and then laying them on your arm. You smile and stand. You offer your hand to Iwaizumi, pulling him up. He turns to the tree, his hand wandering over the bark. He pulls off two chunks. He pockets one, and gives the other to you. 

This time you lead. You carry the full weight of the wind. Push aside big bunches of tree and plant for Iwaizumi. Just as he had done for you. 

  
  



	5. To Wake Up To A Mailbox Filled Only With Letters From You

It was driving him insane. The notes, envelopes, and pieces of paper started appearing at his desk on February 1st. They were tucked away in the cubby and made him incredibly nervous. Whoever was doing this to him was going to really, really make him lose it.

It was nice knowing that someone liked him. Even if he didnt know who it was, it was a good feeling. The only downside was that he had to keep this from you and Oikawa for as long as he possibly could. You two were Iwaizumi’s best friends yes of course, but this was too much.

If Oikawa found out he would stop at nothing to figure out who it was, the teasing would be brutal. If you found out? Iwaizumi didn't want you to think that he had feelings for anyone else, even if you werent dating he didn't want to put that idea into your head. Not only that but anytime romance, dating, was brought up with you around he got nervous. Even watching Ryan Gosling movies with you was incredibly difficult. The conversation felt like walking on landmines when it came to yours or his love life.

The first day it was a purple foam heart the size of his palm. Covered in stickers, glitter glue, and in the center was a picture of him playing volleyball. It was from the stands, he could tell the photo had been zoomed in, but he was up in the air on the court. There was no message on the note other than some sharpie bubble letters that said “hottie”, he didn't really pay attention to it. He assumed it was Oikawa messing with him like usual. But when Oikawa made no mention of it he knew that it wasn't his friend.

That night at home he tucked the heart into his desk drawer. He lay in bed trying to imagine who would have made such a thing for him. Since it had been in those somehow taunting bubble letters he couldn't decipher it by handwriting. He did think the “hottie” thing was funny though. The list of people who could have left him the silly little message rattled in his mind.

He knew that he wanted it to be you. He wanted you to do something cheesy, cute, and cliche like that for him. For you to like him so much that it wouldn't bother you to do things like that. It would be your nature to give him gifts and say stupid things to him that made him laugh, that made his chest feel warm.

The next day he was surprised to see another note. He managed to slip it into the cover of his notebook without anyone seeing. It took everything in him not to peek at during that first class. He knew for sure now that it wasn't Oikawa because they had walked to school together that morning.

It was during lunch that Iwaizumi took out the note to look at it. He had went out to grab drinks at the vending machine. Away from the prying eyes of his friends he opened the front of his notebook. This second card was much more traditional in style. Red construction paper, with white frilly lace on the edge, a mostly straight line of glitter glue outlining the heart.

This one had a picture of a bunny and text that read “some bunny loves you” , another picture of him had been doodled on so he had bunny ears and whiskers. This picture was not from volleyball and he couldn't remember where it had been taken. It was a little creepy but he cared more about who was sending these to him.

The following day he was looking forward to going to school. He wanted to see if he got another note. Even if he didnt know who was sending these, it did feel nice to know that someone could be interested in him. He had spent many valentines sharing the fruits of Oikawa's good looks. It was a good feeling to know that he could receive the same type of attention.

He did get a store bought card that day. It had a picture of a bumble bee and it read "bee my valentine and you won't get stung. A piece of candy had been taped inside the card. After that it was a cootie-catcher with all kinds of pick up lines buried in its folds. There were two more hand made cards that were covered in stickers, shiny tape, glitter and gel pen.

It was halfway to Valentine's day now. Iwaizumi woke up on the seventh of February wondering what type of card he would get. None of the other cards he had gotten helped him decipher who was sending these to him. It was once again at lunch that Iwaizumi snuck off to peak at what had been left to him. Today it had been a plain white envelope with a heart sticker sealing it shut.

Iwaizumi was expecting another bad pick up line but was instead met with an actual typed up letter. Whoever had written this actually, genuinely, liked Iwaizumi. He had this dumbfounded swirling feeling in his stomach. One of dread and excitement. Because he knew exactly what the letter was saying. The letter was true to the way he felt about you. And this letter wasnt from him to you. He didn't know who had written this.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not seen Oikawa and Hanamaki run up behind him.

"What is this?"

Oikawa's voice had a mischievous ring to it and before Iwaizumu can properly respond the envelope had already been taken from him. His fingers ghosted the traces of the paper, trying to grab it back but missing it by inches. Hanamaki put his arms around his shoulders locking him into place. Iwaizumi was more desperate now as he tried hurling insults at Oikawa.

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god"

The look Oikawa had on his face was of pure joy. A smile spread over his face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Who wrote it! Come on tell me who your new lover is"

Oikawa sung that last part. But now Hanamaki was interested in the letter and upon reading it he had the same reaction.

"I don't know who wrote it"

Hanamaki scoffed.

"What are you kidding?"

Iwaizumi looked at his friend confused. But Oikawa launched into a rapid fire question session with Iwaizumi.

"Wait you're telling me you have been getting these for a whole week now and you didn't say anything to me! Your dearest friend!"

Oikawa feigned injury at this, falling back into Iwaizumi as they walked.

"I didn't want to deal with it, plus I don't know who is writing these and maybe they don't want anyone else to know"

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

You had been doing your best to not tip of Iwaizumi that it was you leaving him the notes. But you were rather disappointed at his lack of reaction. You didn't expect him to suddenly be walking around like a love sick fool but he appeared no different to you. You still walked home with him and Oikawa, you had eaten lunch a few times since, everything was the same.

It was after school and you were waiting outside the gym for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. On days they had practice you hung around in the library finishing up homework. The door to the gymnausm swung open, you greeted Hanamaki but were halted by the extra devilish grin he had. You roll your eyes, pretending to be annoyed by his antics.

"What did you do now?"

You ask teasingly.

"Me? I haven't done anything"

He was faking innocence.

"Really?"

You say, raising an eyebrow.

"It's funny though, because, I think thats its you whos been up to no good"

You're taken aback not sure what he's getting at. He drops the sarcasm for a second letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I know about Iwaizumi"

You pull on his arm leading him further away from the gym.

"Did he tell you it was me? Does he know? He hasn't said anything-"

He cuts you off.

"Slow down, that idiot is way too dense to know you like him back"

Hanamaki covers his mouth at that, knowing it wasn't something he was supposed to reveal to you. But you lit up at his words.

"He likes me back? But you said he doesnt know whos writing the notes"

"That's because he liked you before you wrote him that letter...wait did you say notes? There's more than one?"

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment. So you explained what you had been doing. The notes for each day. The entire time you spoke Hanamaki had an expression that was somewhere between disbelief and bemusement. You were about to ask Hanamaki about Iwaizumi some more when said boy walked out from the gym.

You let go of Hanamakis wrist, not realizing you had been holding onto him for so long, to wave at your other two friends. They started to approach you but you waved them off.

“Go on ahead I’ll catch up!”

You turn to Hanamaki once again. More serious than before.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You help me out with essays all the time, that letter you wrote him sounds exactly like you”

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

The next day Iwaizumi was not able to focus. He had received a bouquet of suckers and lollipops. Each adorned with sharpie and a terribly corny phrase like “99% Angel” or “Lover Boy”. Oikawa had of course taken one of these for himself. Saying that Iwaizumi owed him. They were walking home without you today, you said you had needed to help Hanamaki with some homework. But that was exactly what had been bothering Iwaizumi .

The night before when you and his friend had been out in the dusk alone. Your hand on his wrist. You looked flustered, and Iwaizumi could only recall a few other times you had been blushing so intensely. What had you been talking about with him? It was driving him crazy that he didn't know, that you were off with him now.

“Where are the rest of them?”

Oikawa asked, grabbing at Iwaizumi's bag. Iwaizumi pulled out another sucker from his coat pocket but Oikakwa was not satisfied.

“No, the rest of the valentines cards and letters, I wanna see them, you can't hide those from me forever”

Wide eyed Iwaizumi doesn't know what to do or say.

“Those are private property”

But Oikawa knows his friend well, and it was not long before his request was granted. Reluctant and embarrassed Iwaizumi allows Oikawa to shuffle through his desk drawer where he has stashed his paper treasure. Oikawa of course photographs everything. When he reaches for the one Valentine with the bunny pun he stops.

“Isn't this photo from that movie night we had a couple months ago?”

“What? No way it was only me, you and…”

His words stayed caught as whispers in his mouth. Oikawa was right. It was hard to tell because the white wall behind Iwaizumi in the photo could have been so many places, but he did remember wearing that shirt. You took that photo. It was you.

“Hey, you know you have to make them a card now right?”

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

You and Hanamaki had been trying to sort out some sort of a plan. You were originally going to confess to Iwaizumi face to face on Valentine's day. But you wanted to do it immediately now. You didn't want to drag anything out or confuse Iwaizumi by not telling him that it was you. There was only one more day until Valentine's day and you couldn't decide if it was worth the wait anymore.

The morning was brisk and a bit cold. You were shedding off your coat, opening your locker you saw an unfamiliar shade of pink. It was a paper heart. Similar to the ones you had made for Iwaizumi. _Iwaizumi_. You recognized his handwriting. It read;

_I feel the same. Meet me after school tomorrow to talk. Can I call it a date if we get food? Check yes or no._

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I plan this out at all? No. Did I edit this at all? Also no. But this idea was rattling around in my brain and I needed to get it out. Its a little Jem and The Holograms with the thole “omg surprise its me the person you're in love with and also the person who flirts with you a lot and makes you confused” ALSO I LITERALLY HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS ONE????? so sorry if its more muddled than usual


	6. Gemstone Pill Case (with cherries and oranges and strawberries inside)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)   
> I don't know what this is

You stand at the edge of the pond. The water lapping at your shoes. Wind creating waves across the entire meadow. You look up, the rumble of the wind getting louder as you do. The sky a delicate pink, sun light only tinting the clouds.

The grass around your ankles is perfect. If you were to describe grass to a fish this grass here is what you would speak of.

You take your socks and shoes off, roll up your jeans as best you can, and walk in. It's cold. But it's clean, fresh, clear. You crouch down wanting to pool the water into your hands.

"What are you doing?"

It's Iwaizumi.

"Look"

You say pointing down into the pond. Iwaizumi only gives you a confused expression. If he wanted to see what you were looking at he would have to wade into the water with you.

"I wanted to watch the clouds with you"

He says.

"We watched them all night. They aren't going to change"

This is true. All the clouds were cats with wings. Whiskers, crow wings, paw pads, pigeon feathers, pointy ears and bat bones.

Entranced you try to get him to gaze down into the water with you. He gives in and steps in besides you. With both of his legs submerged the water starts to thrash violently. Iwaizumi struggles to make his way to you. When he does you are waiting with an arm out stretched. He grabs onto you.

"It's just fruit?"

You shake your head. 

"No, it's perfectly cut fruit"

Sticking your hand into the shimmering water you pull out two halves of an orange. You press them together, aligning them in your hands. You let one half fall into the water before grabbing another half. These two halves also fit together.

"See, no matter which one it is, they always go together"

You say handing Iwaizumi the pieces of fruit. He fumbles with them in his hands. He begins to bite the peel off of one. Spitting the tart skin off to the lush grass. Iwaizumi offers the fruit to you, holding the orange to your lips expectantly. You eat it. None of the sticky citrus getting on your skin.

“We should go”

He is half asking, half telling you. You want to disagree, but you know he is right. The sun will not rise forever.

“Where?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer. The water begins to sway violently again. This time neither of you can resist it. You both fall into the pond. Your body on top of his as you float below the surface.

Pieces of your wallet start to float around you. His as well. A badly printed photo of you and Iwaizumi. A business card you forgot to throw away. His bus pass. Your library card. A Topp’s of Iwaizumi favorite player. He moves to snatch a receipt.

You hover above him as he tries to show you something about the receipt. You can’t figure out what he’s asking of you. He opens his mouth to speak, only loose gargle sounds and bubbles emit from him. Your eyes follow the bubbles to the surface where they dissipate.

You keep going down into the water. But the light does not fade. It never gets darker. It’s actually brighter under the water than it was out in the meadow. Iwaizumi suddenly fists his hand into the fabric of your shirt, pulling you close.

Vaguely shaped human figures start lazily moving up, past you two. They are small. No bigger than a loaf of bread, smaller than an Altoids box. They appear to be made of clay. They don’t swim, rather will themselves in a direction. While they vary in shape, size and skin tone, none of them have faces. Some of them carry things with them.

One has a six pack of beer, another a stack of comic books, a basket full of stars. A tiny figure with a backpack thrown over its shoulder halts on its way up. Other’s bump into them, as they have disturbed the flow. The backpack zipper opens and reveals fruit. The little figure hands you an orange. Their clay palm a simple oval. You take it, and mouth a thank you, hoping they understand.

You wrap your legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, using his body as an anchor in the water. His eyes tracking your fingers as they peel the tiny fruit. The orange is as big as the nail on your pinky finger. Once it’s peeled you press it into Iwaizumi’s lips. He swallows it.

Then the water is gone. It drains around you. Air fills your lungs as you lay in a heap with Iwaizumi. The only part of either of you that is actually wet is your hair, every fiber completely soaked. Droplets of water fall from you onto Iwaizumi’s face as you push yourself off of him.

There is the click click sound of keyboards. The cubicles are endless to your left and right. None of the employees look up from their desks. You and Iwaizumi invisible to them, as you do not exist in their work. Some talk on the phone but their words are ones you can't understand. People walk past carrying stacks of papers, folders. The ceiling is high, twisting to a point. Vents, pipes and other industrial equipment hangs obvious in the ceiling.

Behind you is a long line of closed offices. They have name plates on the doors, all the walls glazed white and fuzzy. Only shadows move behind these walls. You can see them sitting at tables in meetings, on the phone, eating lunch.

Iwaizumi pushes you forward. Your attention turns to the window, which is the entire wall in front of you. You walk with his hand on your back. The window panels metal. You press your hand to the glass when you reach it. It’s cold, same as the water. Down below is the meadow. The building floating hundreds of feet in the air. The sun is only slightly higher in the sky. Color no longer pink but creamsicle.

“What now?”

He laughs, it’s frail.

“We watch the clouds”


	7. I Only See You In The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil sad tho so heads up

In the afternoon the dust particles swirl in the library air, the dust from the books. Iwaizumi knows that his teacher making him cite a book on his essay is actually a practical idea, but he resents it still . He checks what section he should be looking at and makes his way to the far corner of the library. There are only a handful of students around, most studying, there is one group chatting lazily in hushed whispers. Iwaizumi sets his bag down on the nearest table, the one right in front of the window and starts searching the shelves for what he's looking for. 

"Do you need some help?"

Iwaizumi turns to see you standing right by the table. 

"I'm the library assistant this semester so I know where everything is, bet I can find whatever you're looking for faster than you"

Iwaizumi thanks you and accepts the help. You crouch down to inspect one of the lower shelves. Iwaizumi keeps talking, explaining the project more than he needs to. He gets down to the same height you are at. The two of you are huddled pretty close but you don't seem to mind, you're too busy trying to find him a good source for his essay. The sun is coming in through the window and he tells himself that's why he feels so warm. 

"Here you go, this should work perfect but if you need anything else just ask"

"Thank you so much this really helps"

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Iwaizumi comes back at the same time, two days later. He only has so much time before practice but he wants to see if can work up the courage to talk to you some more. Something about you had drawn Iwaizumi in completely. Being around you for that short time had imprinted itself into his thoughts. He found himself thinking about the library assistant far too much all throughout the day. Not that he hadn't had crushes before but already the feeling he had for you was so strong.

When he went into the library, it felt stronger. Like the library itself had ate something different. It had a different scent, not bad or good, just not what it usually was. It smelled like those first few days back at school, when no people had been in the library for a long time, so it was just a carcass. 

Iwaizumi started looking for you. He went to the desk first but the only one there was the librarian. He went to where he saw you last. He could see you from a distance. Sitting at the same back table. Your head laying on your folded arms, it was like you were taking a nap in the sun. He watched, just for a second. You were radiant, literally radiant, the glow of the sun reflecting off of you in a hypnotizing way. Like one of those things you hung in the window to catch the sun and it would send rainbows all over the room. You were a sun catcher. 

He pooled all the courage he had from his chest and willed himself to talk to you. He had to he decided. He was going to talk to you. When he approached the table you pulled yourself up. When you pushed the chair up to stand it bumped into the plant pot behind it, you held your hand on one of the leaves as if to steady it. 

"You need some more help?"

"Not really"

Iwaizumi said. You looked at him puzzled, not sure what he was trying to say or do now. 

"I wanted to return this"

He said holding up the book you had helped him find. 

"Oh I can take it then, I can stamp it and everything when I leave"

Iwaizumi should have thought this out more. He searched his mind for anything to say to you. 

"I didn't know you guys still stamped the books"

That warranted another puzzled look from you. 

"Yeah we gotta stamp the dates in, it's probably one of my favorite things to do around here" 

"Really? You like being a library assistant then?"

He asked. 

"I do, it's nice in here, quiet, it's like an independent entity in here you know, separate from the rest of the school. Plus I have an excuse to leave class early"

Iwaizumi mentions that when he gets to leave class early for a volleyball game it's one of the best feelings. You ask him about volleyball, if he's into it or if he's just in it to get out of class. Then he starts telling you about this story about Oikawa and Hanamaki. You laugh at the end like he'd hoped you would. 

"You should come to a game sometime"

"Yeah maybe I will"

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

It's after practice when Iwaizumi's head is the most clear. He can just sit and feel content, no worries or thoughts. But after having met you even in these moments of mental purity he used to have, there is now you. He has stopped by the library every day before practice for a whole week now. 

"Oikawa"

His friend was the last person on the volleyball court, tossing up his few remaining serves of the day. Oikawa stops, catching the ball and spinning it between his hands. 

"Is it-"

"It's not you, you’re playing fine"

Iwaizumi says, struggling to get the embarrassing words out of his throat. The ones he actually wants to say. Oikawa is waiting for him to say something, hand on hip, eyebrow raised in question. 

"There's someone I like"

Oikawa tosses the ball aside with fever. 

"Who! Who! Holy shit this is-"

Iwaizumi cut him off with a few threats to shut up. Oikawa had come to sit next to Iwaizumi on the bleachers in the gym, where Iwaizumi shoved his shoulder. 

"You know the library assistant?"

"You would, wouldn't you?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Iwaizumi said, his voice booming harsh, Oikawa only waved his hand, like by doing so Iwaizumis loud angry sounds would fade into the air like febreze. 

"Just seems like a situation you'd get yourself into. But I dont think Ive met them before. I don't remember seeing anyone in there that much. What do they look like? What class are they in?"

Iwaizumi found himself struggling to clearly see your face in his mind. This really bothered him because he had spent plenty of time at this point staring at you. That night when he was in bed he still couldn't see you in his head. It was like you were just a fuzzy memory. He wondered how he hadn't noticed the haze in all of his day dreams that hung around you. Like the particles dancing in the library sun. 

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

The next day when Iwaizumi comes to chat with you he tries to remember to focus on your face. But he gets so wrapped up in himself when it's just the two of you. And you are so fucking light. Everything about you. The way you talk, your laugh. It makes him feel like he isnt even there. Like there is a place that is just you two. It's always the afternoon too. When the sun is most glaring and bright. Your features a mix of shadow, sunrays, and that dark space that Iwaizumi only ever sees on old film photos. Especially because of where you sit in the back of the library. Where the lights don't reach, and the sun is all that's left. 

  * ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 



Oikawa is insisting that he meet you. Iwaizumi tries his best to bite his tongue when he gets into the library. But Oikawa has that shit eating grin on his face. All Iwaizumi can do is step onto his shoes and push into him as they walk. Oikawa knows the table you like to sit at because of how much Iwaizumi talks about you now. 

"They're usually back here"

Iwaizumi says as he moves around some nearby rows of books, trying to see if you're around. 

"Iwai, did you just make this person up to mess with me"

Oikawa is joking, Iwaizumi knows he's just joking, but suddenly it does feel like that a bit. Oikawa is on the other side of the shelf, he's gone from view now behind the tall shelf that hides the table from the rest of the library. Iwaizumi has this sinking sensation in his stomach, like something is wrong, like he really is alone. Like Oikawa is there, and the other students are too, and the librarian, but you arent and he's alone. 

"Hey Iwaizumi!"

The terrible is gone. The terrible is gone he realizes. He turns around to see you standing very close behind him. He freezes up, shy knowing that Oikawa is eavesdropping on the two of you on the other side of the shelf. 

"I didn't see you"

He says. 

"Yeah I was off shelving. It's a pretty good work out, I think you'd like it"

"I actually got getting going, we gotta get to practice a bit early today-"

You interject, hopeful Iwaizumi notes. 

"We?"

"Right, Oikiawa wanted to meet you"

"I wanted to meet him to, you talk about him a lot, and I want to meet your friends"

So Iwaizumi calls Oikawa over, even though he's positive that Oikawa had just heard everything you said. Even that thing about Iwaizumi talking about him a lot. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Oikawa's need for an entrance like this. Iwaizumi turns over his shoulder to make sure that Oikawa is coming and when he turns back you're gone. 

"Where'd they go?"

Oikawa asks, just as confused as Iwaizumi.

"I don't know? They were just right here?"

"I'm not an idiot. I heard them talking, I would have saw them if they went around to the other side of the shelf right?"

The boys once again search for you. It feels useless though, Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa has the same sense as Iwaizumi. That this is like flipping through the pages of a book trying to find one word without actually reading. You're gone. 

"Maybe they got embarrassed? They did say some pretty, revealing, I guess things about the way they feel about you"

"What do you mean?"

Iwaizumi says to Oikawa as they push open the library doors into the cool air. 

"They way they said I want to meet your friends, it was very sweet don't you think?"

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

"You know I never see you around anywhere else? What class are you in?"

Iwaizumi and you are eating lunch together today. He had gotten some extra snacks for you guys to share from the vending machine. You are trying to open a bag of chips but it's not popping for you. You hand the bag over to Iwaizumi for him to try. 

"3B" 

You say nonchalantly. Iwaizumi assumed you mean 2C. Because 3C does not exist. When the school was still using the old building they had "3" classes, but now instead there were the "D" and "E" 1 and 2 classes instead. Iwaizumi makes a mental note to ask Matsukawa about you because he's in class B2 as well. 

"These are delicious"

You say, putting another one of the chips into your mouth.

"You've never had that flavor before?"

"I've never even seen it before"

You say with a little laugh. Iwaizumi and you swap morning stories. He mentions how he took shit notes in class today, and you ask what chapters they went over. Your class you said was ahead, so you let him scribble a few things down from your notebook. Then you show him a book you recently started reading. As you're talking to him Iwaizumi pushes open the window. A gust of air washes over the table. 

Later in the day when Iwaizumi is telling Oikawa about how lunch went with you. He will say that it felt like you and him were floating in the air, contained by the wind, like you were in your own bubble. That when he opened the window it was like an endless wave and it washed over you. He says in a whisper, so only he himself can hear, 

"It was like real water, they shone like how clean water does in the sun"

Oikawa doesn't know what to say. Letting Iwaizumi's profound words hang in between them as they walk home. 

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Iwaizumi is leaving for a game. He's late to catch the bus with his team mates though. He hadn't been paying attention and let too much time slip by. He's jogging past the library when he steps on one of his shoe laces, it having gotten trapped between him and the concrete. It had made him lose his balance, he signs in annoyance as he bends down to tie his shoes. The grass is sticky and wet from rain the night before, he really is lucky he didnt fall and fuck his shit up before a game. 

He's starting to get uncomfortable in the heat of the sun when he sees you. You're standing in the library window watching him. When you see he's noticed you, you wave and smile. You mouth something to him, he gets closer to the window, trying to get what you're saying. He cups his hand around his ear. You say it again but he still can't understand. He's about to take another step when he's hit by a jolt of anxiety. 

A big cloud had passed overhead, one that could have been drawn, it was so perfect. It had covered the sun though. You were no longer standing in the window. You had simply ceased. You hadn't walked away. You weren't there, at all. Iwaizumi didn't know what to do. He waved to the now empty window, telling himself it was just because the clouds shadow was messing with the reflection. But ran as fast as he could to the bus.

☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 

Iwaizumi came into the cold air conditioned library and felt relief from the hot temperature outside. These days talking to you was exhilarating. It left him feeling hollow, weightless, and he told Oikawa you made him jump higher in practice but his friend only laughed. 

"Hey wanna help out?"

Sometimes Iwaizumi would help you organize a cart of books before you had to shelve it, or put the "no longer property" of stamp on books that were falling apart. But today you had a big cardbox you were shuffling through. 

"This stuff is gold come look"

It was old yearbooks. 

"The school doesn't really have any good place to store these. The really old ones are up in that display case at the front of the school. But these ones aren't old enough to be artifacts yet."

Iwaizumi sat on one of the chairs, while you sat on the table. You took your time looking through each yearbook. Showing each other bad yearbook quotes, photos people should have re-taken. You handed Iwaizumi another four books from the box. The top two were duplicates so he put one of them into that pile and handed the other one back to you. 

The next one he started to flip through. It was the 2000 year book. The cover had reflective silver lettering and the whole thing was celebrating the new decade. Lots of computer space alien gags and hair gel. Iwaizumi was about to show you a photo of the dance club and the tacky outfits they had on. But his thumb slipped and the next page flipped itself over. 

You were busy laughing at something you were looking at. Iwaizumi tried to hone in on that sound. Maybe it help push back the tears that were welling in his eyes. It was you. A two page spread after the club pages.

In big blue letters at the top of the page were the words ``IN MEMORIAM OF" and there were scanned photos of notes from you friends, teachers and classmates. Photos from a memorial the students had held. And your locker, open and stuffed with flowers and photos, candles spilled from the metal tomb out onto the hallways floor. There was your school photo from that year. So indistinguishable from the other dozens of school photos he had just looked at, but unmistakably you. 

Slowly Iwaizumi closed the book. Zipped open his bag, and tucked it inside. 

"You know I think if you went back in time a couple years you totally could have rocked the frosted tips, would you ever dye your hair red or something?"

Iwaizumi looked up to you, the teasing smile you were showing to him was so familiar now. 

"Did you just say I would look good with frosted tips?"

  
  



End file.
